<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Breeding Arrangement by AndroidTrash800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188932">The Breeding Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800'>AndroidTrash800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Baby making, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Scenting, Smut, Starting A Family, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, mentioned - Freeform, oversensitive Gavin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Niles wants a pup, but doesn't want the commitment of a relationship. He goes to omega Gavin with a proposition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Breeding Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an omega, Gavin had to work extra hard to get where he was at the DPD. That's probably why it irked him when he saw alphas coasting into the department like it's nothing. Niles was one of those alphas.</p><p>Niles was one of those alphas that everyone knew was an alpha just by looking at him. He carried himself with that confident energy. He was as clever as he was strong and too handsome for anyone's good. <strike>Not like Gavin had noticed, or anything.</strike></p><p>The alpha could be a pompous prick sometimes, but at least he never treated Gavin differently just because he was an omega—unlike some other alphas and betas Gavin's been around. Niles would give him a hard time over shit, but it was only because Gavin did something stupid to deserve it, not because he was an omega.</p><p>The pair didn't exactly work well together most of the time, mainly just tolerating one another. Their relationship had always been professional, but with that line of tension hidden underneath. Which is why a particular conversation they had came to be quite a shock. One day, Niles had pulled Gavin aside to somewhere private at the DPD to lay out his request.</p><p>"I want a child," Niles declared. </p><p>"Uhhh I don't know why you're fucking telling me that, but okay."</p><p>"Because I want you to help me have one."</p><p>Gavin blinked, "I don't think I could be much help. Just google where to buy one."</p><p>Niles wanted to face palm and strangle Gavin at the same time. "I'm asking if you'd be willing to carry my child for me to term. I want to have a pup, but I don't want a relationship with an omega. I will give you compensation  of course."</p><p>"You want to have a baby with me? But why? Why me?" </p><p>"You seem to carry good genes and I believe we can maintain a professional relationship without gaining feelings for one another and complicating matters."</p><p>"So you really just want me to have your pup and that’s it? No strings attached, no asking for alimony later?"</p><p>"Correct. We can even sign a contract on it."</p><p>Gavin probably should have taken some time to think about it, but he found himself agreeing, "Alright I guess. Do we need to go to a fertility clinic and then they... put your stuff in my stuff?"</p><p>"Actually it's been scientifically proven that omega male pregnancies have a higher success rate when conceived traditionally."</p><p>"Oh, so we're actually going to sleep together."</p><p>"Yes. Unless that's a problem?"</p><p>"No, no. Not a problem. Not at all." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his cheeks weren't appearing flushed. He was no stranger to sleeping with alphas—alpha strangers at that—during his heats, but Niles was his coworker. His coworker that he often bantered with and found himself eyeing up whenever one of his heats neared.</p><p>They further discussed details and how much compensation Gavin would receive. They later signed a contract, and from there they waited for Gavin's heat to come around. </p><p>Once it did, Niles was dedicated to fucking Gavin until it took. He was determined to have a pup and he was going to make sure it happened. They both took time off work once Gavin was in preheat and Niles planned to spend the next few days at Gavin’s place. He wanted Gavin to be comfortable and it was the norm for alphas to stay at an omega’s place than the other way around.</p><p>While Niles was confident and ready, Gavin, on the other hand, was nervous about it. He wanted to stay "professional" to prove he could handle something like this. He didn’t want to slip into the role of a mindless, horny omega begging to be fucked by the first alpha he smelled. </p><p>When Gavin’s heat started, he got into a presenting position on the bed on his hands and knees, naked and patiently waiting for Niles to just do his thing. But Niles wasn't having it once his gaze landed on the stiff looking omega.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Uh, waiting for you to get on with it?" Gavin answered.</p><p>"No, this won't do."</p><p>Now Gavin was getting annoyed "What do you mean by that?! Am I suddenly not good enough for you? Did your knot shrink when you saw me naked?"</p><p>"No. You look gorgeous, but you're not truly willing. The more willing the omega, the higher chance of them being impregnated.” </p><p>"So you're saying you want me to... be into this?"</p><p>"Of course. You're supposed to enjoy yourself. In fact it's better if I can make you come multiple times too."</p><p>Oh so Gavin didn't need to be so professional after all. "Can I just pretend you're some hot alpha I dragged home to take care of my heat then?"</p><p>"If it helps, yes."</p><p>They eased into a better flow with each other from there. Niles insisted they do some foreplay, which Gavin didn't mind (at least until his heat was starting to get really uncomfortable.) They kissed and touched each other, exploring each other's bodies. Niles slid his fingers into Gavin's slickening hole, scissoring him open. Gavin curiously groped at Niles junk, feeling the size of his cock and weight of his balls which felt big and heavy with the load Gavin was going to receive later. Gavin shivered at the thought: Niles was going to actually breed him. No condoms or birth control. Niles was going to knock him up for real.</p><p>He whined louder than he meant to while thinking about it, making Niles notice and react with, "Are you ready for me to fill you up, omega? You know this is all for you." Niles brushed his hands over Gavin’s own that was cupping his scrotum. </p><p>"Yes. Yes, I'm ready, alpha. I'm ready to be bred."</p><p>Niles' cock twitched in an excited response. He was just as enthusiastic about the idea of breeding Gavin.</p><p>Now that they were both comfortable and Gavin was slick and open, Gavin returned to his presenting position on his hands and knees. Niles entered him from behind, pushing his cockhead against Gavin’s puckered entrance which welcomed him inside. The slide in felt better than it usually did for both of them. They were both heightened at the fact that this was more than just a mating for pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck you feel good," Gavin moaned, feeling Niles bottom out. The alpha’s cock felt so big inside him.</p><p>"I'm going to make you feel even better when my knot pops and I pump you full. I'm going to breed you so well. I’m going to fill you with my pups."</p><p><em> "Fuck. </em>Yes, please! Breed me, alpha. I want your pups. Want them so bad."</p><p>"Then take my cock like a good boy."</p><p>What was supposed to be a "professional" attempt at getting Gavin pregnant, quickly spun out of control into a lewd, horny fucking that was one of the best Gavin had ever had.</p><p>Niles wasn't anything like he expected. He was anticipating a cold, clinical approach to this, but the alpha was a very giving lover and very good at talking dirty in a way that made Gavin shiver. Niles definitely didn't skimp out on making Gavin feel good. Just a few thrusts in and Niles reached around to wrap his hand around Gavin's member and began pumping him in time with his thrusts.</p><p>It would have felt good even if Niles hadn't been touching him because the alpha's sizeable cock pressed against his insides in just the right way, hitting his p-spot and making his body produce more slick. An animalistic growl rose from the alpha’s throat as his hips slapped against Gavin with every thrust, even on the faster, more shallow thrusts. </p><p>Niles was relentless in taking his own advice to make Gavin come more than once. He had to slow his thrusting a couple times to make sure he didn't spill his load too soon, but he never let up on stroking Gavin's cock.</p><p>"Alpha. Fuck. 'M close," Gavin whimpered, trying not to squirm too much beneath Niles.</p><p>"Good. Come on omega, come for me.” He rubbed his fingers over Gavin’s slick, swollen head and just beneath it at his frenulum. “Let your body fully accept me and my seed." </p><p>Gavin didn't know if that was a real thing or not, but he didn't care. He wanted to come for Niles, show him he was a good boy that was ready to carry his offspring. With that thought, Gavin cried out, coming over Niles' hand which continued stroked him until he was becoming too sensitive. Niles let go of his cock for a minute but resumed his quickening his thrusts inside him.</p><p>"That's it. So good for me. You're going to take me so well, aren't you? You're going to take everything I give you and be a good breeding bitch."</p><p>"Fucking hell, Niles..." Gavin was melting. He couldn't even keep his front half off the bed anymore. He buried his face in a pillow, feeling so turned on he could feel his cock was just as hard again as it was a few minutes earlier.</p><p>Niles wanted to prolong it. He wanted to make Gavin come again and again, but there was no way he could hold out that long. His balls were aching with the desire to release into the omega and he already had to nearly stop himself from coming twice now. He'd still make Gavin cum one more time though.</p><p>Gavin whimpered as Niles' hand started stroking his cock quickly again. He was still slightly oversensitive from the first orgasm, but Niles was not going to let up on him this time. Gavin's hips shifted, unsure if he should try to get away from the hand or thrust up into for more friction.</p><p>"Ready, baby?" Niles panted, no longer holding back, "This is it. I'm going to fuck you full. I'm going to fuck you so full you'll have to take. You'll be full of my pups when I'm done knotting you."</p><p>Gavin wasn't sure if he said anything really coherent in response. He was overwhelmed and at the whim of the alpha pounding into him. He could hear Niles groaning and swearing and the heat of his body above him. The alpha's knot swelled rapidly, pressing hard against his prostate. He was done for.</p><p>His mind went blank and a tremor shot up his body as he was hit with another violent orgasm. His cum no doubt spurted out on the sheets below, but he wasn't focused on that. No, he was focused on the feeling of Niles' cock gushing out seed, filling him full as promised. Niles' hard knot was a constant weight on his prostate, making the moment extra pleasurable.</p><p>Niles slowly moved his hips the little bit he still could while he emptied into his <strike>lover</strike> breeding omega. It was euphoric and he could swear he was producing more cum than usual, like his body <em> knew </em> he was trying to breed this man and needed to give all it could to ensure the breeding was successful.</p><p>When Niles' orgasm eventually faded. The last of his cum trickling out, leaving him in the afterglow of having a swollen knot still locked in his partner. He maneuvered them into a more comfortable position laying on their sides on the bed.</p><p>Some alphas were impatient after this. They wanted to pull out as soon as they could and leave. But Niles enjoyed this part. He'd never try to pull out until his knot was all the way down. He liked laying with his partner, being pressed against their sweaty skin and intaking their intense scent. Gavin smelled especially good right now. The scent of an omega in heat mixed with that of an omega that's come and been bred. </p><p>Niles pushed his nose into the crook of Gavin's neck, taking a deep inhale. Gavin took that as an invitation to turn his head and give Niles a kiss.</p><p>"Alpha…" he murmured, trying to get his own dose of Niles' scent.</p><p>After several kisses scenting one another, they both dozed for a while. Niles woke up sometime later to his knot almost all the way down, but he stayed in Gavin a while longer, wanting to keep the omega plugged up with his cum for as long as possible.</p><p>"Do you think it's working?" Gavin asked.</p><p>"Hopefully. You know we'll have a better chance if you're bred throughout your heat." Niles rolled his hips forward, causing the omega to groan. </p><p>Even if Niles wasn't as big and hard inside Gavin now, he still felt impossibly full. "You're really going to do everything you can to make sure I take, aren't you?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>For the rest of Gavin's heat, Niles fucked him as often as his could. He would ensure that Gavin would come out pregnant by the end of it. Niles would have fucked Gavin 24/7 if he could have, but they had to take breaks and his body had to replenish his reserves. </p><p>Niles took care of Gavin even when they weren't fucking. He'd clean him up and make him food. He'd cuddle with him and cover him in his scent. He mentioned to Gavin before that scenting was also important to help get an omega pregnant. Gavin went along with it, enjoying all the attention he was receiving.</p><p>When Gavin's heat waned, the omega took a pregnancy test.</p><p>When he emerged from the bathroom, Niles looked at him expectantly. "Well?"</p><p>Gavin turned the positive pregnancy test around to face Niles. "You did it. You knocked me up good, alpha."</p><p>Niles grinned and couldn't resist hugging Gavin. They were both excited about the result, but they were also secretly hoping that they would have had to try again a second time, purely because they wanted to experience the breeding process again. </p><p>As it would turn out, their prolonged breeding session that wasn't supposed to affect their relationship, immediately affected their relationship. The fact Gavin was carrying Niles' child affected their relationship even more. There was no denying that they were mates, even if it was only temporary. </p><p>Niles now had a pregnant omega to watch over and protect. He was normally very calm and collected, but now he became aggressive towards any alpha that even looked at Gavin. </p><p>This relationship they had couldn't even be weaned off after they mated. Niles' omega pregnancy research also concluded that alphas had to stick around with the omega during pregnancy, otherwise they could have a high risk of losing the pup.</p><p>Niles let Gavin have some space, but they shared time together at least 4 or 5 days a week. They had to participate in different bonding exercises to affirm that Gavin was a safe, well cared for omega. These exercises consisted mainly of cuddling, scenting, and <strike>making love</strike> mating.</p><p>It was impossible for them not to grow close. They were far from just coworkers now. Gavin's stomach slowly swelled with life and he was damn proud about it. He was proud to be carrying Niles' spawn and he was liking the alpha more and more. He started asking him to come over more often, to be with him more even when Niles had filled his quota for the week. Niles was his pack and he would start to feel anxious any time they were separated for longer than a couple hours.</p><p>Sometimes Gavin was reminded that this was all purely done out of necessity. After the pup was born, things would go back to "normal." He'd be on his own again and that would be fine. It's not like he's gotten used to Niles being around. To Niles scenting him and rubbing his swollen stomach and willing to do anything to keep him and the pup safe.</p><p>It wasn't like he enjoyed seeing Niles strut around him when they were in public, so proud of what he'd done to this omega. It wasn't like he felt a giddy flutter of butterflies in his stomach every time Niles snapped at another alpha or placed his hand on Gavin's belly to feel their pup kick.</p><p>Gavin's pregnancy term went without any major incidents. It had it's difficult moments, like when it got harder to move or he had to piss all the time or he got nauseous at certain smells. But most of the time it was good and Niles was often there for him. </p><p>Going into labor fell into the category of "definitely not fun," but that as well went without much incident. And then there was Gavin, holding this tiny thing in his arms. This thing that he- <em> they </em> made together. It was beautiful and wonderful.</p><p>Gavin was transfixed by the the little pup in his arms. She was bundled up in a blanket with large eyes staring up at her father. That was a stark realization. Gavin was a father now, and he was holding a pup of his very own.</p><p>The moment was broken when Niles said, "We should probably keep her with you for a couple days, but then I can take her into my full care if you can just help provide milk-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're not taking her."</p><p>"Gavin, we agreed on this. We made a deal, a contract-"</p><p>"Fuck the contract."</p><p>Niles eyes widened as he attempted to reason, "I'll let you see her sometimes if you'd like, but you don't have to be a parent. You said you didn't want to be one before."</p><p>"I changed my mind. You can't take her from me."</p><p>"Gavin, we did all this so that <em> I </em> could have a child. She's of my blood. I'm not letting you keep her to yourself."</p><p>"I don't want to do that either. I want her to be ours, Ni. I want you to stay with me and be my mate."</p><p>"I don't want a mate. I want to stay a lone alpha as planned."</p><p>Hurt was swelling up in Gavin's chest. "Was being with me for nine months really that bad? You can't even consider us being together?"</p><p>"No, it's not that it's just... becoming mates afterwards was not what we agreed to."</p><p>"Then fucking forget what we had agreed to! We made this pup together Ni. We're a pack now and we shouldn't separate a pack."</p><p>Niles looked torn, but not because he hadn't fallen for Gavin. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't plan on having a mate. A child was enough to worry about. He didn't need another person to fret and worry over.</p><p>Gavin was distressed, so much so Niles could smell it in the air, and their pup started to get upset, probably sensing it as well. They had bonded hard over the past nine months. Neither of them wanted to let the other go, but Gavin was especially vulnerable and dependent at this time. The thought of his alpha leaving him after he just had their child was devastating.</p><p>Seeing Gavin like this was what made Niles realize he was being ridiculous for thinking he should deny them all the love and connection they shared.</p><p>Niles suddenly went into alpha protector mode, plastering himself to Gavin's side, kissing his head and extending a careful hand to hold their pup's tiny fingers. He shushed softly to them both, trying to calm and soothe them.</p><p>"You're right. You're right. Of course you're right," He sighed, "I'm a fool. How could I leave you? You're mine. You're both mine. I've been telling you that for months. I'm sorry."</p><p>Gavin hummed, starting to calm down and leaned against his alpha. "It's okay. Just be with me. With us, please. I love you and want to be with you."</p><p>"I love you and want to be with you too."</p><p>Things were much calmer again. They built a little family and it felt right, even if the circumstances that started it were a little unconventional.</p><p>Gavin never expected to be a parent. He always fought against omega norms. Determined to be a hard working omega in an alpha run world, but he also loves caring for their daughter. He's obsessed with giving her the best care he can provide and watching her grow.</p><p>When she was about a year old, Gavin was entering preheat again and there was only one thing on his mind. He sheepishly asked Niles, "Ni... I want another pup."</p><p>Niles stilled and for a moment, Gavin was terrified Niles will be mad. That he wouldn’t want another pup. But then Niles slowly pulled Gavin close so he could whisper to him, "Are you saying, you want me to breed you again?"</p><p>Gavin groaned and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I wanna be bred again. I want you to knock me up."</p><p>"Is that all you're good for anymore? Just being my little breeding omega. Wanting to get knocked up every time your heat comes. Can't wait for me to fill you up again, hm?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, please alpha," Gavin whined. "I need it. Knot me. Breed me!"</p><p>Niles didn't plan on having another kid, but he was completely down for it when Gavin offered. He was more than happy to go through their "breeding process" again. Fortunately, they had friends to watch their daughter while they spent days fucking each other till exhaustion.</p><p>When Gavin was pregnant again and holding their first born in his arms, Niles was so damn proud. Some primal thing of <em> I helped do that. That omega is mine and carrying my children. </em> He strutted around even prouder whenever went go out together. He wanted to show off his beautiful omega and offspring to the world.</p><p>Before they announced that Gavin was pregnant again, his brother caught on just by how Niles had been acting.</p><p>"Ni, what's going on? The last time I saw you acting like this was when… oh my god, is Gavin pregnant again?"</p><p>Niles grinned and puffed out his chest. "You're going to be an uncle again, Con."</p><p>Connor shook his head. "I have a feeling I'm going to be an uncle many times over if you keep this up."</p><p>"We're only having the two." Niles kind of, sort of, promised.</p><p>"You better. I'm not going to babysit anymore pups than that. I already have Cole to look out for."</p><p>"To be fair, it was Gavin who wanted another one, not me."</p><p>And if Gavin asked for another, they were seriously going to have to sit down and think about it first instead of going at it like rabbits the moment Gavin's heat crept up. </p><p>Their second pup was a little boy. Niles was just as proud of him as their first pup. He could tell Gavin was too.</p><p>One night, they were all lounging on the couch, their pups fast asleep while a movie played in the background. Their daughter was sleeping on Niles' chest and their son in Gavin's arms.</p><p>Gavin looked over at him and smiled, "I'm glad you asked me to do this two years ago. I found the pack I didn't realize I needed."</p><p>"I'm glad you wouldn't let me carry out my original plan. I can't imagine not having you in my life now."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"You know, my heat's starting soon. Maybe we could try for ano-"</p><p>"Really Gavin?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These boys and their breeding kinks.</p><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>